Recycle boxes are widely used in the financial equipment, and are core mechanisms prepared for functions such as storage, arranging, conveying, bundling and transportation. The recycle box, after being assembled with components such as a housing member (for example, a box body), forms a recycle box, a circulation box, and a temporary storage module.
The currently described mechanism employing an impeller to stack banknotes is just a typical and common recycle box. In order to ensure the insertion of the paper-type articles, the impeller should have a relatively large diameter in a depth direction, the minimum diameter is about 83 mm, and the maximum diameter is about 160 mm, or to avoid using an impeller having a large diameter, the mechanical structure and electrical control need to be updated.
The recycle box in the conventional technology has drawbacks that the impeller has a large diameter and thus is not adapted to a narrow space, and the recycle box has a large volume.